1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an external combustion engine, and more particularly, to a hydrogen fueled external combustion engine and a method to convert an internal combustion engine thereto, with application of this invention being for engines used in transportation, whether on land, water, or in the air. A secondary use may be in stationary engines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Global carbon based fuel consumption in vehicles to move people, as well as deliver goods and services, has created significant air and water quality problems throughout the world, and in particular in industrialized countries. A variety of alternate energy sources intended to replace use of carbon based fuel in powering vehicular transportation have been proposed or developed, however drawbacks to each have limited their viability or implementation on a global scale.
The zero emission design (ZED) engine disclosed herein is designed to combust hydrogen as a fuel. Hydrogen, the most plentiful element in the universe, and first on the periodic table, can be produced cost effectively by numerous means, but primarily through the electrolysis of water, the most plentiful substance on earth. Gasoline fueled internal combustion (IC) engines are generally 23% efficient in converting potential energy to mechanical force. Hydrogen fuel cell engines are generally 47% efficient in the transference of potential energy. External combustion of hydrogen is comparable to hydrogen fuel cell efficiency. When ignited, carbon-free hydrogen combines with oxygen in the air to produce environmentally benign water vapor, thereby eliminating carbon based fuel as a source of pollution. Hydrogen is the only fuel with no carbon which, at an octane rating of 130, can match the power of gasoline or diesel, such that hydrogen fueled vehicles are currently feasible. Recognizing the benefits of hydrogen fuel, governments and corporations have signed agreements beginning in 2006 to develop hydrogen fueling stations in the European Union and in North America.
However, the current multi-trillion dollar global investment in existing internal combustion engines and related chassis designs is a key consideration in regard to the implementation of alternate engine designs or a major change in the current transportation paradigm. The global re-engineering of all powertrain and chassis designs for a uniquely different engine would be a lengthy, costly, and arduous task with a high probability of failure, whereas utilization of the existing manufacturing infrastructure is likely to foster reduced production costs and accelerate adaptation of new technology.
Accordingly, the present invention discloses a hydrogen fueled external combustion engine and a technically efficient method of re-engineering existing internal combustion vehicles or engine designs to zero or low emission vehicles, and in particular to vehicles fueled by an environmentally-friendly fuel, such as hydrogen. The technical aspects of the present invention disclosed herein provides an alternative to basic internal combustion engine powered transportation in developing and third world countries where the cost of implementation may be a major consideration.